happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Flood
First Flood is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Splendid Featuring *Handy *Lumpy *The Mole *Flaky *Toothy *Mime *Disco Bear *Cuddles *Nutty *Sniffles Appearing *Lifty and Shifty *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Cro-Marmot *Truffles *Petunia *Pop *Cub *Russell *Flippy *Giggles Plot Lumpy, Handy and The Mole work at a dam, repairing small cracks in the side. Handy and The Mole stand on a planform that is connected to crane and is moved around by Lumpy. Handy is shown to of somehow repaired several cracks. He reaches for his radio to tell Lumpy to move them but is unable to do so with his lack of hands and he makes his signature scowl. Handy the asks The Mole to get the radio for him and The Mole gives him a thumbs up and begins to reach around for the radio. After several attempts, one in which he pokes Handy in the eye. The Mole manages to get the radio but he hands it to Handy not knowing he lacks hands and the radio falls off the platform. Handy looks over the edge as the radio smacks into the side of the dam and londges itself in a crack. Handy see's this and lets out a sigh of relief until the crack starts to srpead. Handy manages to let out a scream before the dam burst. Meanwhile Splendid sits in his house knitting. Suddenly he hears Handy scream and he lets out a sigh before flying off. Splendid arrives at the dam to find it broken and a hige river of water flowing out. Splendid looks around and spots Handy and The Mole still on the platform, but the platform is now being pushed by the water and is barely hanging in place thanks to crane which is too high up for the water. Handy is barely holding on to the side of the platform with his teeth and The Mole grips onto the side of the platform. Splendid swoops down to save them but is stopped by another scream. He looks up and spots Lumpy screaming as the crane tower begins to collapse. Splendid forgets about Handy and The Mole and he flys towards Lumpy. Splendid grabs the tower and pushes it back in place, he then welds it together with his laser and lets out a satified smile. Suddenly Handy screams again as he slips from the platform and is swept away followed by The Mole. Splendid hears this and turns to save them only to spot the water rushing towards town. Splendid lets out a scream in terror and rushes to save the town. He flys into town and lands by a group of tree friends consisting of Flaky, Mime, Toothy and Disco Bear.. He lets out a scream and warns them of the flood but his scream is so load it rips the skin off Flaky and it hits Disco Bear, impaling him with the quills. The scream also ruptures everyones eardrums and they become unable to hear Splendids warning. Splendid finishes his warning and flys off, not knowing that no one heard it. and that those tree friends are quickly swept away by a waave of water. Splendid looks aroud and see the town is know flooded. He hears a scream and looks arouynd until he spots Sniffles being pulled by the waters current and the only thing saving him is his tounge wqhich is wrapped around a tree. Also with Sniffles is Nutty and Cuddles who who are holding on to Sniffles's legs as dead tree friends float past them. Splendid swoops down and grabs Nutty and Cuddles. he picks them up and places them on a roof top beofre heading back to help Sniffles. Cuddles and Nutty cheer at Splendid until a floating car smacks into the roof and makes it collapse. Splendid gets to Sniffles and grabs him by the legs. He the goes to fly him to safty but forgets about his tounge and the force of the pulling rips Sniffles organs out and launches Splendid and Sniffles skin away. Splendid crashes into a tree which breaks and falls over. Splendid notices that the fallen tree has forced water to move around it and he gets an idea. Splendid sets Sniffles' skin on roof and pats it on the head before flying away. Soon Splendid arrives at a forest and begisn breaking trees until the entire forest is gone. Splendid then takes the fallen trees and flys them to the front of town. He quickly gets to work and soon a new dam is built and the town drains all of the water and reveals several dead bodies along with an unharmed Cro-Marmot. Splendid lets out a satisified cheer and flys off. The episode ends with the iris closing on the top of the now submerged crane. Deaths #Disco Bear is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Sniffles' organs are ripped out along with his tounge. #The entire town is killed in the flood except for Splendid and Cro-Marmot. Trivia #Pop, Cub, Lammy, Mr. Pickles (in pickle form), Truffles, and Petunia are seen dead when Sniffles, Nutty and Cuddles are first seen. #Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, Russell and Giggles are seen dead when the water drains. #The title is a pun on "First Blood" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 28 Episodes